Armored Oak
Armored Oak is an optional boss encountered in . He's a stronger version of Mighty Oak and is fought on Battle Mountain — as such, Appearance Armored Oak's appearance is based on Mighty Oak's, but has many significant differences. Noticeable differences is that his head is now mostly made of metal, his eyes are now green bionic eyes, his shoulders are now more metallic and have a strap on them, his right hand now has a massive spike on the top of it, and his left (shield) hand has been replaced with a cannon with a strap on it. The cannon is often used as a melee weapon. Overview Armored Oak uses three types of attacks; physical non-elemental, physical and magical attacks. Virtually all of his attacks can , and he has quite a few area-of-effect attacks. In terms of resistances, Armored Oak has resistance to half of the elements in the game (like most bosses do), though he also has a massive weakness to , among smaller ones to and Earth. Besides typical boss status immunities, he is weak to and , and most means of inflicting those will hit an elemental weakness. Interestingly, the boss and his minions will always be at one level less than the party's average level; this includes both the original fight and the first wave of the Mega Boss Rush. This is the only case of something on Battle Mountain forced below the average level. Defeating Armored Oak on Epic difficulty will reward the player with the Trees Go To War medal. Statistics Attacks and Abilities |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Syphon1 = U |Berserk1 = B |Attack2 = Cannon Bash x2 |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 120/2 |Type2 = Physical |Element2 = None |StatusChance2 = 33% |StatusIcon2 = |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = U |Berserk2 = B |Attack3 = Arm Shot |Target3 = All |Power3 = 40 |Type3 = Physical |Element3 = None |StatusChance3 = 33% |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = U |Berserk3 = B |Attack4 = Arm Shot x2 |Target4 = All |Power4 = 70/2 |Type4 = Physical |Element4 = None |StatusChance4 = 33% |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = U |Berserk4 = U |Attack5 = Ground Pound |Target5 = All |Power5 = 50 |Type5 = Physical |Element%5 = 50% |Element5 = Earth |StatusChance5 = 20% |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 90% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 20% |Syphon5 = U |Berserk5 = B |Notes5 = On Hard and Epic difficulties, is immediately followed by casting Lumber on a random player. |Attack6 = Lumber |Target6 = Single |Power6 = 80/3 |Type6 = Physical |Element%6 = 50% |Element6 = Earth |StatusChance6 = 16% |StatusIcon6 = |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 20% |RdF6 = 10% |Syphon6 = U |Berserk6 = B |Notes6 = Is used only in conjunction with Ground Pound. |Attack7 = Cataclysm |Target7 = Single |Power7 = 75 |Type7 = Physical |Element%7 = 50% |Element7 = Earth |Acc7 = 100% |Crit7 = 30% |RdF7 = 10% |Syphon7 = U |Berserk7 = B |Attack8 = Big Blast |Target8 = All |Power8 = 40 |Type8 = Magical |Element%8 = 100% |Element8 = Bomb |StatusChance8 = 20% |StatusIcon8 = |Acc8 = 100% |Crit8 = 10% |RdF8 = 10% |Syphon8 = U |Berserk8 = B |Attack9 = Artillery |Target9 = Random |Power9 = 420/10 |Type9 = Magical |Element%9 = 100% |Element9 = Bomb |StatusChance9 = 20% |StatusIcon9 = |Acc9 = 100% |Crit9 = 10% |RdF9 = 10% |Syphon9 = U |Berserk9 = B }} Battle logic * Every 3rd turn started with less than two allies → Passively summons either a Copper Fish or a Steel Fish. * Berserked → Arm Shot x2; * ≥65% HP → Cannon Bash (1/5), Cannon Bash x2 (1/5), Arm Shot (1/5), Cataclysm (1/5), Big Blast (1/5); * <65% to ≥32% HP → Cannon Bash x2 (1/7), Arm Shot (1/7), Arm Shot x2 (1/7), Cataclysm (1/7), Ground Pound (1/7), Big Blast (1/7), Artillery (1/7); * <32% HP → Arm Shot x2 (1/4), Ground Pound (1/4), Big Blast (1/4), Artillery (1/4). Passively summons a Wooden Idol every turn, with lower priority than the "every 3rd turn" ability. Can't have more than 2 helpers at the same time. Strategy Armored Oak is one of the easiest fights in Battle Mountain when prepared, but will still hit like a tree and often Stagger his targets for guaranteed crits — and his most powerful attacks are multi-hit, immediately making use of the status. While Armored Oak does use mostly non-elemental attacks, Bomb resistance will end up being crucial: his strongest attack is a mighty 10-shot randomly-targeting Bomb attack, which is effectively a slightly weaker version of Akron's Multi-Cannon (on a foe with much higher offensive stats) from , boasting a horrific 420 total power. Without resistance, the boss can cleave any party in two. In short, equipment should focus on Bomb and Stagger resistance (which often come as a pair), as well as general physical defence. For magical attacks, Bomb immunity is enough. Generally speaking, Armored Oak's helpers are not that much of a threat, but the "final attack" from the Steel Fish and the Copper Fish can catch new players off guard; fortunately, it is also fully Bomb-elemental, meaning no new resistances are needed. If he summons a Wooden Idol, consider leaving it there to eat up foe slots, as it's weaker and has less status effects in use than Fishes. In terms of attacking Armored Oak, one has a few options. The boss is extremely vulnerable to and , giving the player an easy way to wear him out. In particular, Gaia Bloom, Poison Gas, Toxic and Vines are quite effective at spreading statuses. Dark is also quite effective at dealing damage, so Antimatter and Pulse will probably be the most powerful magical attacks the player can use. Acid would've been extremely strong, but unfortunately isn't available at the time the boss is first fought. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Bosses